Brennan Jones
Fugitive |relatives=seefamily |gender = Male |species=Human |portrayedby=Adam Croasdell |firstmention=And Straight On 'Til Morning |onlyappearance = Swan Song |latestmention =Dark Waters }} Brennan JonesFile:511BrennanLetterFlipped.png File:511BrennanLetter.png is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the eleventh episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by guest star Adam Croasdell. History For a brief time, Brennan eludes his captors, until he is caught. He is put under a curse, and his soul travels to the Netherworld. While he is in a deep sleep, he hears a gentle woman, his nurse, speaking to him. They mutually fall in love, and she is able to break his curse with true love's kiss. He marries her, and she helps to change him from his old selfish ways. The couple have a son, who Brennan names Liam, in honor of one of the two sons he abandoned so long ago. Eventually, his wife becomes ill and dies of the plague, leaving him to raise Liam alone. While working as a bartender, as Brennan prepares to close up the tavern for the night, he discovers the last patron in the room is his grown son Killian, who has been sent by the Queen to kill him. Brennan explains what happened after he disappeared from the ship and the path that led him to changing into a better person. Seeing his father regret that he wasn't the parent he should have been, Killian softens towards him, deciding to spare him by giving him passage to elsewhere, as a way to trick the Queen into believing he is dead. Brennan thanks him, and asks him for a second transportation permit for Liam. The next night, Brennan tucks Liam into bed, calming his son by telling him the same thing he once told Killian. Killian comes to deliver the permits, and overhears his father's words and hears Liam's name. Believing that his father replaced his brother, Killian becomes enraged. Despite his father insisting that he's changed and that he named his son in honor of them both, Killian tosses the permits into a fire, then kills Brennan, choosing the Queen's promise of revenge over forgiving his father. Before succumbing to death, Brennan pleads with Killian, telling him it's never too late to become the man he wants to be. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Brennan" is of Irish origin and is derived from the surname "Ó Braonáin" meaning "descendant of Braonán". "Braonán" is a given name meaning "sorrow". *Brennan is one of very few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *A scene was filmed for "Family Business"Andrew Chambliss on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "Family Business" in which Hook tells Emma about how his father abandoned him and his brother when he was a child. The three of them were voyaging on a ship, and one morning the brothers awoke, and discovered that their father was not in the cabin. They searched the ship in vain, and discovered that their father had stolen a dinghy while they were sleeping. Although the scene was cut and is not considered canonical, (script photo) an altered version of the story was later incorporated into the episode "Swan Song". |-|Goofs= Goofs *When Brennan is reunited with Hook, he says, "How is this possible? I left nearly a century ago."; suggesting that Brennan left Killian sometime after 1883 (the curse was cast in 1983). This, however, contradicts what Hook says in "Family Business" (which takes place in 2013) and "Murder Most Foul", where Hook states that he is two hundred years old. Appearances References ru:Бреннан Джонс nl:Brennan Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Original Characters